


Those were the days of youth

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Sekarang pun, tidak bisa dibilang cinta menjadi lebih mudah, atau lebih menyenangkan. Tapi ada di pelukan lelakinya seperti ini menyenangkan kok, jadi mereka berdua masih akan bersama menikmati cinta dengan segala naik dan turunnya itu.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 7





	Those were the days of youth

Seungyoun sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah sambil membolak-balik majalah di tangannya. Sesekali ia menelusuri foto-foto dirinya yang terpampang di sana, dalam hati membuat catatan tentang sudut pose yang mana yang terasa canggung untuk ia benahi di kesempatan photoshoot yang lainnya. Ia sedang membaca lagi baris demi baris isi _interview_ -nya di halaman majalah itu ketika tiba-tiba Seungwoo duduk di sebelahnya, dengan antusias mengacungkan dan mengibas-ibaskan benda di tangannya.

“Liat nih mas nemu apa waktu beres-beres,” ujar Seungwoo dengan bersemangat _he practically vibrates on his seat_ , Seungyoun sampai kesulitan melihat benda apa yang dipegang kekasihnya itu.

Yang lebih muda bergerak menangkap pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua. “Bentar, nggak keliatan mas lagi pegang apa,” protes Seungyoun sambil kemudian mengambil benda berbentuk kotak dan tipis itu. “Ah, DVD ya? DVD apa?”

“Inget nggak, waktu SMA angkatan kamu bikin video kelas?”

Wajah Seungyoun langsung berubah cerah sekaligus merona, “Gila udah lama banget! Mas nemu di mana? Tapi jangan tonton lah, malu banget kalo inget di situ aku ngapain.”

Seungwoo tergelak sebelum menjawab, “ya harus ditonton dong! Ini tadi nemu di kotak ijazah mas. Nggak tau juga kok bisa sampe situ. Tonton ya, mas pasang ke player sekarang,” kata Seungwoo cepat sambil mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis yang lebih muda dan beranjak sebelum bisa dicegah.

Setelah Seungwoo kembali untuk duduk di sofa, Seungyoun segera menyamankan diri, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yang lebih tua walaupun konsekuensinya dia harus agak berbaring di sofa karena ukuran mereka sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi ini penting. Karena seingat Seungyoun ada bagian-bagian di video itu yang cukup malu-maluin. Nanti ketika bagian itu sedang ada di layar dia berniat akan menenggelamkan diri dada bidang lelakinya itu.

Videonya sebenarnya hanya berisi kenangan masa sekolah seperti biasa, dibuat di penghujung kelas 10 karena setelahnya mereka harus berpisah kelas, ada yang ke IPA dan ada yang ke IPS. Tapi, namanya juga seorang Cho Seungyoun. Bahkan baru kelas 10 saja tingkahnya sudah banyak yang aneh dan ajaib.

Ada videonya pura-pura menggonjreng ‘Sebuah Kisah Klasik’ menggunakan gitar kecil mainan berwarna hijau neon dan di dadanya ada tas punggung warna pink bermotif strawberry yang sama kecilnya.

Ada dia sedang salto keliling kelas.

Ada dia iseng menggantikan kasir penjaga kantin.

Walaupun klip-klip itu memang memalukan tapi tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini. Ketika klip itu berputar Seungwoo langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan mengecup cuping telinganya yang memerah. Seungyoun buru-buru membenamkan mukanya ke sweater yang dikenakan Seungwoo.

Itu Seungyoun, yang duduk di mejanya bertopang dagu dengan muka _bucin menjijikkan_ menatap Seungwoo, kakak kelas mereka sedang di depan kelas menjelaskan entah apa, mereka berdua juga sudah lupa.

Waktu SMA Seungyoun naksir Seungwoo tepat di hari kesepuluhnya sekolah. Alasannya sepele, dia yang kalah suit waktu itu disuruh anak-anak sekelas ke ruang guru untuk mencari guru Matematika karena sudah sepuluh menit belum juga datang, saat memasuki ruang guru ia bertemu dengan seorang kakak kelas dengan setumpuk buku paket di tangannya. Dia terlihat kesusahan membawa buku-buku itu tapi masih sempat tersenyum ke arah Seungyoun, manis sekali.

Seungyoun sempat terpana selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan buru-buru bertanya ke guru terdekat yang ada di ruangan, menanyakan siapa yang barusan keluar membawa setumpuk buku itu.

Hari itu juga, Seungyoun jatuh cinta.

Seungyoun tidak pernah pandai menjaga rahasia, jadi hanya dalam waktu seminggu teman-teman satu kelasnya tahu dia naksir si Kakak Kelas Ganteng (bukan dia yang manggil begitu, tapi yang lain).

Walhasil, selama proses perekaman video kelas segala kebucinannya banyak terekam.

(Padahal banyak yang justru pacaran di dalam kelas kenapa dia yang banyak direkam, Seungyoun sempat protes ke teman-temannya.

“Muka bucin lu minta direkam banget,” kata mereka enteng.)

Ada dia duduk anteng di depan kelas menunggu Seungwoo lewat karena memang kelas mereka dilewati jalur dari pintu gerbang ke kelas Seungwoo. Kalau saat itu teman-temannya yang sudah datang banyak, begitu Seungwoo menghilang dari pandangan mereka akan beramai-ramai menyorakinya.

(“Mas tuh tau lho, kamu disorakin. Ya kali nggak kedengeran cuma karena mas udah nggak keliatan lagi.”

Dijawab cuma dengan cubitan di pinggang yang lebih tua.)

Ada dia melompat-lompat melihat ke jendela karena jendela ruang kelas Seungwoo agak tinggi kemudian kabur ketika guru yang saat itu di dalam melongok keluar.

Ada dia dengan muka merah padam duduk di boncengan motor Seungwoo karena mereka ada touring ke pantai lintas angkatan.

(Yang ikut cuma sekitar 20 orang dan entah bagaimana mereka berdua bisa ikut dan bisa boncengan pula).

Yang terakhir cuma foto tapi sumpah malu banget.

Ada dia sedang memeluk Seungwoo erat di hari kelulusannya. Sialan juga teman-temannya bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Tapi senang juga momen itu sempat terekam. Karena saat itu Seungyoun jujur bilang kalo selama setahun terakhir dia suka Seungwoo, yang dijawab dengan senyum kecil dan tawaran untuk pacaran kalau Seungyoun nggak keberatan LDR.

Seungyoun nggak keberatan, waktu itu. Dia senang-senang saja bisa pacaran dengan orang yang dia suka selama satu tahun terakhir. Walaupun ternyata, pacaran cuma bisa ketemu enam bulan sekali tuh, nyebelin banget. Lagipula dari awal pacaran mereka sebenarnya belum terlalu mengenal walaupun satu sekolah. Berkali-kali mereka hampir putus dan berkali-kali mereka berdua sadar cinta ternyata sulit.

Seungyoun menggosokkan hidungnya ke bahu Seungwoo yang tertutup sweater. Dirasakannya jemari yang lebih tua menyugar lembut rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

Sekarang pun, tidak bisa dibilang cinta menjadi lebih mudah, atau lebih menyenangkan. Tapi ada di pelukan lelakinya seperti ini menyenangkan kok, jadi mereka berdua masih akan bersama menikmati cinta dengan segala naik dan turunnya itu.


End file.
